


sugar fly with me

by crumblyoaf (neopunch)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M, Romance, yuto being a sucker for his hyungs + hyunggu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopunch/pseuds/crumblyoaf
Summary: Looking after drunk friends are one thing, but being tasked to take a pretty boy home is another.Yuto doesn't know how to say no, and ends up with a Sparkle Boy in his home.





	sugar fly with me

_ ‘Yuto-kun!’ _

‘No,’

‘But I haven’t even said anything!’

‘Exactly’

‘Aw  _ Yuto-kun  _ don’t be like that! Hyung only needs one thing!’

‘So you do want to me do something for you!’

‘This can make up for the time I let you borrow my philosophy notes,’

‘I didn’t even need them in the end though! Professor Lee just wanted to get up our asses for-’

You still borrowed them! And I quote directly,  _ ‘Please Hyojongie hyung! I swear I’ll do anything to pay you back! You don’t understand, I’m going to fail this class without your notes!’ _ ,’

‘Oh gosh is it already New Year?! I suddenly have a flight to Japan-’

‘Just be designated driver tonight! Shinwon’s shouting and you know I can’t refuse free drinks,’

‘Seriously?! It’s a Wednesday night, and what about Hwitaek hyung?’

‘He’s got an exam to study for, that’s why I’m asking my favourite  _ kouhai _ !’

‘If you speak one more word of my sacred mother tongue-’

‘See you at 10 tonight  _ Yuto-kun!’ _

  
  
  


And that’s how Adachi Yuto finds himself at a nightclub on a Wednesday night, overpriced glass of warm Coke in his hand and a front-row view of drunk Hyojong grinding up on every piece of furniture in his way. Ko Shinwon, the primary cause of this situation, is also in his line of sight (unfortunately) and it’s a miracle that the elder isn’t butt naked yet, but at the rate that his silk shirt is slipping off his shoulders, Yuto is preparing for the worst.

But he knows it could be worse and when he remembers that Goddamn Professor Lee actually did assign the class something, babysitting his inebriated friends seems just a little more ideal.

It’s not until twelve-fifteen, when he’s lost sight of the wispy blonde and tousled brunette and the yawns begin that he gets a tap on the shoulder.

  
  


“Yuto!”

  
  


“Hwitaek hyung? What are you- don’t you have an exam?!” 

  
  


Yuto rubs at his eyes to make sure he isn’t just conjuring up another blonde in amidst his fatigue and the elder only rubs at the nape of his neck sheepishly.

  
  


“Well Hyojong sent me a snap of him climbing onto the stage because he wanted the DJ to play ‘our song’ and Shinwon and someone who looked a lot like Changgu were egging him on! So I had to drop my notes real quick!” Hwitaek yells over the pounding bass thumping in the background and Yuto only needs to hear ‘DJ’ and ‘our song’ before his facial expression morphs into one of horror.

  
  


“So you’re telling me he’s trying to play Britney Spears’ entire discography right now?!” Yuto yells back despite them being right next to each other and Hwitaek only nods helplessly.

  
  


“But I came here to tell you that I can take him home!” the blonde shouts and Yuto doesn’t have time to mope about how he lost two hours of his life watching his friends do unspeakable things to various inanimate objects because both he and Hwitaek spot a five foot nine wispy blonde making grabby hands at the laptop on the table from behind the unknowing DJ, with two males that look eerily like Ko Shinwon and Yeo Changgu cheering him on with empty glasses in their hands.

  
  


Hwitaek only gives Yuto a look of utter fear before they both sprint towards the dance floor, stumbling through the crowd of scantily-clothed club-goers to get to the stage. Yuto gets to the stairs beside the stage, Hwitaek making it there a second later and they share a look, which Yuto interprets as ‘we go in there, take our kin, and leave before anyone shatters a skull or has to listen to six hours of Britney Spears’ before they both dash up and onto the stage.

He grabs onto Shinwon and Changgu in record time, both males shit-faced enough to not realise that they’re being manhandled while Hwitaek pulls his boyfriend away from the mixer and hauls him by the waist off the platform.

And by some miracle, all three intoxicated males and two slightly scarred sober males make it out of the club.

  
  


“My car’s just down this way, can you help me get those two into the backseat?” Hwitaek says in staggered breaths as he half-carries and half-drags Hyojong down the pavement, and Yuto can only nod, his whole body aching as Changgu and Shinwon cling onto him like cats to a scratching pole, only less cute and more a large pain in the ass.

  
  


After he unceremoniously dumps the two men into the backseat of Hwitaek’s grey Hyundai Elantra that’s seen better days, he exhales loudly, pondering over whether Lee’s stupid assignment lying on his desk at home would’ve been the better option after all.

  
  


“God, thank you so much Yuto, hyung owes you one,” Hwitaek says softly as they both watch Hyojong slowly crumple into a ball in the passenger seat, hiccuping several times before his breath evens out and his chest begins to rise and fall at a steady rate.

  
  


“Don’t worry hyung, you don’t owe me anything,” 

  
  


Yuto doesn’t find it necessary to tell the blonde that a shitty IOU got him into this in the first place, and Hwitaek only gives him a grateful smile before getting into the driver’s seat.

  
  


“Hey! Hot stuff!”

  
  


Yuto prays to anyone that’s listening that ‘hot stuff’ isn’t him, because the last thing he wants tonight is-

  
  


“Hey Grim Reaper I’m talking to y-you!” 

  
  


It’s him alright.

  
  


Yuto turns his heel ever so slightly and comes face to face with a male a good five centimetres shorter than him, looking up at him with these bright eyes, specks of glitter shimmering on the apples of his cheeks. ‘He’s pretty’, Yuto thinks silently, but as Sparkle Boy starts to study his face intensely, eyes running over all of his facial features, plush pink lips form the shape of an ‘O’ as he stares straight into Yuto’s eyes, Yuto fights every part of his being to make sure he doesn’t keel to the ground in embarrassment. 

  
  


“Hyunggu?!”

  
  


_ Hyunggu  _ swivels his head and his eyes double comically in size when he sees Hwitaek’s head stick out from the car window.

  
  


“Hui hyung is that y-you?” Sparkle Boy reaches out weakly before tripping over his own feet and as fate (or Yuto’s lightning quick reflexes) would have it, he miraculously does not fall face first into the concrete but into Yuto’s chest instead - which is just as solid, he would argue.

  
  


“Why is everybody  _ drunk _ ,” Hwitaek whines to no one in particular, face creasing into one of despair as his hands aggressively card through his blonde hair. Yuto only makes a face at the elder’s complaint, but when the drunk male in his arms suddenly  _ snuggles  _ into his chest, he doesn’t know whether he’s blushing or the Seoul air suddenly got a whole lot warmer. 

  
  


“How do you know this guy hyung?” Yuto whisper-screams and Hwitaek only sighs, for what seems like the nth time tonight.

  
  


“Hyunggu’s my family friend, basically my brother,” Yuto internally groans when he hears his reply, because that means the guy in his arms (who’s probably drooling on his favourite black shirts out of all of his black shirts right now) is someone really important to his friend, therefore he is morally obliged to help him out even though his first instinct was to leave the guy on the street, despite his ethereal looks. Tied down by Hwitaek’s relationship with Sparkle, Yuto waits for the inevitable.

  
  


The elder grumbles a little more, before looking back at his own car, his boyfriend curled up in the front and his two other friends sprawled all over the backseat, seatbelts criss-crossing over their tangled legs like an experiment in the bedroom gone wrong and looks back at Hyunggu, who is currently blacked out in Yuto’s arms.

  
  


“Yuto, I know this night has been hell but-”

  
  


“You want me to take him home,” 

  
  


The blonde only looks at him with those _eyes_ and that stupid _pout_ , making the grown man look like a kicked puppy and Yuto hates himself for being such a softie (read: _pushover_ ) for his older friends as he reluctantly heaves the ebony-haired male up from his arms and onto his back.

  
  


“Yuto, I know Hyojong coerced you into this tonight, because no one we’re friends with, or anyone in their right mind frankly,” Hwitaek mumbles the last part but Yuto hears it perfectly fine and just scowls, unable to deny it. “Would willingly agree to babysit my drunk headass of a boyfriend for an entire night, but thank you Yuto, hyung seriously does owe you one,” the elder gives him a sincere smile before finally getting into the car and driving off into the distance, headlights dimming until they disappear completely and it takes about three minutes for Yuto to realise that he never asked Hwitaek for Sparkle Boy’s address.

  
  


Yuto only needs to take a quick glance at the boy’s face, his chin hooked over Yuto’s shoulder to see that he definitely passed out and isn’t physically able to tell him his address, and Hwitaek won’t be able to answer the phone for the next forty minutes, so he resorts to his last option.

  
  


“Come on Sparkle where’s your wallet,” Yuto fails to inconspicuously feel up Hyunggu’s ass for a pant pocket to find an identification card or his phone but his groping falls short.

  
  


Sighing heavily, he backs up against the brick wall and props Hyunggu up as he pats downs the shorter male’s denim jacket and finally, something that feels mildly like a rectangle is found in his inside pocket.

Yuto whips out a black iPhone and internally rejoices, only to press on the home button and see the red battery sign appear, instantly shattering his short-lived happiness. Hyunggu remains unbothered, finding a grove in the wall to snuggle into as Yuto stands up, breath coming out in white puffs as he wonders how the hell he’s going to take this man, who’s conveniently dead asleep on the side of the pavement, home. He spots his black Kia just a few metres down the street and it bitterly reminds him how close  _ he _ is to going home, to his rickety bed with the lumpy mattress, to his scratchy couch with the white stains (courtesy of Wooseok’s milk addiction, but Hyojong never believes him).

A tiny voice at the back of his head tells him that he can just take Hyunggu to his house and send him on his way in the morning but Yuto would rather do five thousand philosophy readings than let a total stranger into his house. He thinks about how he’s going to have to give the guy his bed because it’s rude to let a guest stay on the couch, and then deal with the ache in his neck he always gets after sleeping on the couch because his body is too long for the sofa (which leaves his toes exposed to demons _outside_ _entities_ who could yank his whole body into another dimension to be diced up and- it doesn’t plague his mind that often, really). And then there’s the ‘walk of shame’ in the morning, first the sound of shuffling feet and hesitant steps, then the shameful lowered head and diverting eyes, and finally, the quiet, or blunt ‘did we sleep together?’ to complete the ‘I got so drunk last night and I don’t remember a thing so my first instinct when I find myself in an unknown bed and environment, is that we engaged in some sort of sexual activity’ starter pack. Not that Yuto is _experienced_ enough to compile the criteria for a one night’s stand, but he watches enough romantic comedies to know how it all goes down.

It just seems like a  _ bad idea. _

But the voice sure is persistent, because it tells him that then he won’t have to go to all the trouble of trying to find out the guy’s address, and it’s not all that bad because Yuto sleeps on the couch more often than his own bed anyway.

It’s annoying how logical his conscience is sometimes.

Yuto lets out one more heavy exhale before slinging the unconscious male onto his back, making hasty strides towards his car before almost  _ throwing  _ the lighter male into the front seat. Coming back to his senses, he remembers that this boy is a prized commodity (or kind-of-related to Hwitaek, but technicalities), and instead gently places him in the car, buckling him up with only minor eye-to-crotch action. 

The drive back is considerably short, but with every speed bump and halt, he whips his head to his left to make sure Hyunggu is still very much asleep, making the trip five times more tense and Yuto a million times more anxious. Another thing on his ‘last-things-I-want-to-happen’ list is for Hyunggu to wake up dazed and disoriented, slowly coming to terms with his environment, then slowly realising that he is in a complete stranger’s car, and _quickly_ freaking the hell out. Pick any other night, hell even a Thursday night, but there is no way on God’s green Earth that Adachi Yuto is getting into a car accident tonight.

After trying to park in his assigned space in his apartment parking lot, which is  _ conveniently  _ in between two four wheel drives, Yuto piggybacks Hyunggu into the lobby and silently thanks the big guy up there for the operating elevator. They make it to Apartment 1010 with no major injuries (although Yuto’s pretty sure he has a bruise on his toe from kicking the elevator door open) and he again, almost judo throws the ebony-haired male onto the couch, before swiftly reminding himself that this is a human being and not Wooseok, so he tiptoes into his room, and gently lets the male down onto his bed.

Shucking off Hyunggu’s black chelsea boots and denim jacket, Yuto pulls the duvet over him but not before he spots something reflecting off the mirror in his peripheral vision. Hyunggu still has makeup on his face, and as close to Yuto is to passing out cold on the floor, he doesn’t have the heart to leave the room without at least taking out a makeup wipe. Pushing his fringe up with his hand, Yuto wipes off Hyunggu’s foundation with ease, but spends a bit more time getting rid of all of the flecks of glitter on his cheeks and trying to eliminate every drop of product that has fused itself into Hyunggu’s pores without accidentally jolting him awake. Under the canvas of concealer and highlighter, Yuto doesn’t truly realise how  _ pretty _ the male is until now. Hyunggu’s soft, bare features paired with his sharp bone structure is, well beautiful to say the least, and Yuto finds himself mesmerised. 

  
  


‘Okay dude what the fuck! Stop staring at him while he’s asleep you creep!’ he launches himself off the bed abruptly, reprimanding himself for letting the fact that he hasn’t been in a relationship (or LAID!, imaginary Wooseok taunts in his ear) in a year, getting in the way of his normal human functions and emotions.

  
  


“What a night,” Yuto mutters to no one in particular and flicks off the lights, leaving the door slightly ajar before padding softly into the bathroom and doing a shit job of brushing his teeth, ignoring the still-present furry feeling at the back of his teeth as he promptly conks out on the couch.

  
  


Yuto wakes up to the smell of something sweet wafting in the air, and he shades his eyes from the sunlight streaming in from the window, and a soft song drifts from the kitchen.

It feels like heaven.

But heaven doesn’t include having someone else in your apartment when you live alone.

  
  


Yuto flips off the couch with lightning speed and lets out a choked sound when he sees a stranger gliding in his kitchen, whistling a tune to a song he vaguely recognises.

  
  


“Oh! You’re awake!”

  
  


The male sounds and looks  _ too _ cheery for the morning and Yuto wonders if he’s staring at the sun again.

  
  


And then it hits him.

  
  


“Sparkle!” Yuto yells, pointing at the unsuspecting man, who only stares back at him, shocked and looking a little terrified out of his mind and he wonders why-

  
  


Oh.

  
  


_ Oh. _

As they continue to stare at each other, Adachi Yuto realises that in all of his mere twenty years of life, never has he had the strongest urge to fling himself out of a window in his life until now. 

Sparkle’s- _ Hyunggu’s _ slightly frightened expression morphs into one of amusement after a few seconds, and he gestures to the table.

On Yuto’s usually empty dining table lies various Korean dishes, and a few side dishes that he vaguely recognises from his fridge. His stomach acts before his brain and makes a _horrifying_ sound, giving Yuto even more reason to defenestrate himself. A melodious laugh fills the room, dripping like honey and Yuto sees Hyunggu covering his mouth with a hand, eyes curling into crescents and Yuto’s heart clenches ever so slightly.

Hyunggu regains his breath, a small grin tugging at the edge of his mouth as he sits down, gesturing at the seat opposite and Yuto makes hesitant steps towards the kitchen, refusing to make any eye contact and clutching his abdomen as if his tight grip will silence it.

“Hungry?"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this around may of last year? was planning to write a whole longfic for my favourite boys but time and things got in the way :'))
> 
> i hope my fellow unis like it and maybe i'll continue it! keyword maybe
> 
> much love  
> oaf xx
> 
> p.s favourite line?


End file.
